FRIGHT FEST
by Aunt B
Summary: How well do Piper and Phoebe know Paige? Read and find out. Please R&R.


FRIGHT FEST  
  
The night air was cold as it rumbled throughout the old house. There was a presence in that cold air. The girls were sleeping as the presence made its way from one bedroom to the next, searching for the witch with the secret. The one thing that would break up the power of three. Finally he had found what he was looking for. Slowly he approached the sleeping figure, bent down and blew purple smoke in her face. She coughed in her sleep and the presence left knowing that his plan was under way. Paige woke up coughing late that night. She had no clue that her room had been invaded just moments ago. She got up and went to the bathroom to get a drink of water. As she headed back to her room a funny feeling had come over her. She decided it was time to tell Piper and Phoebe the big secret. Tomorrow would be the day. She just hoped they would understand. Paige went back to bed thinking about her past and what she did. She fell into a restless sleep, only to be woke up by her sisters.  
  
Piper: Paige wake up! You're dreaming. Paige!  
  
Paige: Huh.  
  
Phoebe: Are you ok?  
  
Paige: Yeah it was only a dream.  
  
Piper: Some dream. You about decked me when I tried to wake you up.  
  
Paige: Sorry Piper. I didn't mean to.  
  
Phoebe: What was the dream about?  
  
Paige started to think back to the dream. She then thought that maybe this would be a good time to tell them.  
  
Paige: Why don't we get dressed and I will tell you guys over breakfast.  
  
Piper: Sounds like a good plan.  
  
The girls all get dressed and meet in the kitchen. Piper finished making breakfast and the girls all sit down to eat and listen to what Paige's dream was about.  
  
Paige: This is so hard to say. Before I tell you this you need to know that Glen can never know about this. I don't know why I am telling you guys this.  
  
Phoebe: You haven't told us anything yet.  
  
Piper: Phoebe hush. Go ahead Paige. We won't tell Glen.  
  
Paige: A year after my parents died I had some problems with certain liquids as you know. But something happened that turned my life around. I was living with Glen at the time and we started dating. He left on one of his trips and I found out that I was pregnant. The problem being I found out to late. I was four months pregnant and still drinking like a fish. But as soon as I found out about the baby I quit. I was in detox when I found out that the baby had downs syndrome. It hit me like a ton of bricks. I had done this horrible thing to this innocent little baby. My baby. I couldn't take care of myself let alone a baby who would need constant care. I gave him up for adoption as soon as he was born. I did get to name him though. I named him Trent after my dad. Trent was his middle name. I hope you guys can forgive me for not telling you sooner.  
  
There was a long silence and Paige started to regret telling them. Piper then got up and cleared the table. Phoebe helped Piper and together they started the dishes. Paige couldn't believe her eyes. It was like Piper and Phoebe didn't hear anything she just said. Paige couldn't stand it any longer.  
  
Paige: Are you going to say anything? Or should I start packing?  
  
Piper: Sorry Paige. It's a little much to take in.  
  
Phoebe: Why are you telling us this now?  
  
Paige: I don't know why I told you but I'm having second thoughts about it.  
  
Piper: Don't say that! Look we need to find him. I hope he isn't using his powers.  
  
Phoebe: What powers Piper? The males in the family don't get witch powers.  
  
Piper: That's true but what about the whitelighter half. Or did you choose not to remember that part.  
  
Paige: Maybe we should talk to Leo about this. Chances are if They didn't know about me then They don't know about Trent either.  
  
Piper: Good idea. Leo! Leo we need you.  
  
Leo orbs in.  
  
Leo: What is it?  
  
Piper: We just found out that Paige has a son. We need to know if the Elders know about him.  
  
Leo looks over at Paige and smiles at her. Paige smiles back.  
  
Leo: It's about time you told them. I'll go check with the Elders and see if They know about him and where he might be.  
  
Piper: You knew about this and you didn't tell me. Your own wife.  
  
Leo: I couldn't tell you. You know I can't tell you what a charge tells me in confidence.  
  
Piper: Paige did you tell him everything?  
  
Paige: Yes.  
  
Leo: I've got to go. They are calling.  
  
Leo then orbed away. Phoebe could tell by the look on Pipers face that it was going to be a long day. Paige wished she hadn't said anything.  
  
Phoebe: Paige I know that sometimes the biological mother is allowed to stay in touch with the child. Have you?  
  
Paige: There is specific instructions in his adoption papers that if he wants to get in touch with me he can. His adoptive parents can also get in touch with me if they need information on family health and things of that nature. But no one has ever called.  
  
Piper: Did you change the contact number when you moved in here?  
  
Paige: Yes. I have never forgot to do that.  
  
Phoebe: Try sensing him. Maybe we can find him that way.  
  
Paige closed her eyes and concentrated on Trent. She opened her eyes and had a shocked look on her face.  
  
Piper: Did you find him?  
  
Paige: It doesn't make any since. Why would he still be at the hospital?  
  
Leo orbs in and looks at Paige with a big grin on his face.  
  
Paige: Leo why is Trent still at the hospital?  
  
Leo: He is waiting for someone.  
  
Piper: Who?  
  
Leo: His mother.  
  
Paige: How is that possible? I gave him up five years ago.  
  
Leo: He does have powers, both witch and whitelighter. He can see the future like Phoebe and he can freeze time like Piper. He can also orb from place to place.  
  
Phoebe: If he can do all this then why doesn't he find Paige?  
  
Piper: It must have something to do with the downs syndrome. Maybe that's how he got witch powers.  
  
Leo: Paige you need to go to him and bring him back here.  
  
Paige: Why me? What do I say to him? How will he understand what is going on?  
  
Leo: Paige you are his mother. Remember that and everything will be fine.  
  
Paige orbs out to the hospital. Piper and Phoebe didn't know what to do. Soon they would be meeting their nephew for the first time and Paige would be meeting her son. Piper got a funny feeling in her stomach. Something was going to go wrong. She could feel it. Phoebe looked over at Piper just as the color drained out of her face.  
  
Phoebe: Piper what is it?  
  
Piper: Something's not right. I don't know what it is but something is very wrong about this.  
  
Leo: What could go wrong with bringing a mother and child together?  
  
Phoebe: Everything if the mother is a charmed one. Leo orb us to Paige. Quickly please.  
  
Leo grabs Phoebe and Piper by the hand and orbs out to find Paige. They find Paige hiding behind a corner.  
  
Phoebe: Why are you hiding?  
  
Paige: Shhh. He'll hear you.  
  
Piper: Where is he?  
  
Paige: In there. I can't get close enough to him to tell him who I am. He keeps orbing away. But he's so hansom for five. He has the longest eyelashes I have ever seen on a kid.  
  
Phoebe: Oh how sweet.  
  
Leo: I hate to break up this sister bonding thing you have going here but we need to get Trent to the house.  
  
Paige: And just how should we do that. Short of a blow dart gun I can't think of anything.  
  
Piper: Paige! This is your son we are talking about. Let him touch you. Maybe he will get a premonition on who you are.  
  
Paige: He wont stay in the room long enough to touch me.  
  
Phoebe: Have you tried talking to him?  
  
Paige: Yes. I don't know if he understands me.  
  
Leo: Orb behind him and grab him. That should give him a premonition about who you are.  
  
Paige: How do we know if he will understand what he sees? I mean I don't want to scare him.  
  
Phoebe: He'll understand. He will feel the connection to you.  
  
Piper: Try it. What do you have to loose.  
  
Paige: Eardrums for one. Ok, ok don't give me that look.  
  
Paige orbed in behind Trent and grabbed him. He started to fight against the arms that held him until he was hit with a premonition. It didn't last very long. Paige started to get worried when Trent stopped fighting her. She sat down on the floor with Trent in her lap and let loose of the grip she had on him. Trent started rocking back and forth slightly. He then stopped and looked up at Paige and smiled. Paige couldn't stop the tears. She smiled back at Trent and Trent grabbed her and hung on for dear life.  
  
Trent: I finded you mommy! I finded you. Trent be good. Don't weave me.  
  
Paige: Never again baby. Never again.  
  
Paige picked Trent up and orbed over to where Piper, Leo and Phoebe waited. Piper took one look at Paige holding Trent and had to cry. The picture in front of her touched her heart in ways she never thought possible. Phoebe showed no emotion at all. She just looked at Trent and Paige with a blank stare. Leo broke in seeing the look on Phoebes face.  
  
Leo: Lets get out of here before we get caught.  
  
Phoebe knew that she had to say something to Paige. Although she had no idea what that something would be. Not thinking of anything she ran up to her room before Paige and Trent got there. Piper watched Phoebe run up the stairs. She almost said something to her but Paige orbed in with Trent. Paige walked over to the couch and sat down with Trent in her lap. Now that Trent found his mother he wasn't about to let her go. Piper walked over to the couch and sat down slowly not wanting to upset the boy. Paige looked up at Piper and smiled at her. She then started looking around the room for Phoebe.  
  
Paige: Where is Phoebe?  
  
Piper: Upstairs. I think she needs some time to deal with this. It wasn't all that long ago she lost her son.  
  
Trent turned around to see who his mother was talking to.  
  
Trent: Mommy. Who dat.  
  
Paige: Trent this is your aunt Piper.  
  
Piper: Hi Trent. How are you?  
  
Trent didn't answer Piper. Instead he leaped out of Paige's arms and jumped on Piper hugging her as tight as he could.  
  
Trent: I got my wish. I got my wish.  
  
Piper: What was your wish Trent?  
  
Trent: Mommy has a sister. She not awone.  
  
Paige: Trent mommy has two sisters. Should we go meet your aunt Phoebe?  
  
Trent grabs Paige by the hand and runs to the stairs. He stops at the first step and looks up at Paige.  
  
Trent: She sad mommy. I help her.  
  
Paige: Lets go help Phoebe big guy.  
  
They head up the stairs hand in hand. Paige stopped at Phoebe's door and hesitated before knocking. Before Paige had the chance to knock Trent opened the door and ran up to Phoebe's bed and climbed up and into Phoebe's lap hugging her tight. Paige didn't know what to do. Phoebe looked up at Paige and gave her a small smile.  
  
Paige: Sorry Phoebe. He couldn't wait to meet you. Trent lets give aunt Phoebe some time ok. This is a big change for her.  
  
Trent looked up into Phoebe's eyes and gave her a big smile. Phoebe returned it as best she could. Trent then let her go and sat by her on the bed. Phoebe didn't know what to say to him. Suddenly Trent took Phoebe by the hand and gave her a very serious look. Phoebe finally spoke to Trent.  
  
Phoebe: You look so serious. What's on your mind Trent?  
  
Trent: He try to be good for you aunt Pheeb. He try so hard. Bad wady make him be bad.  
  
Paige couldn't believe what Trent was saying. She ran over to the bed and tried to get Trent to leave the room. Piper was in the doorway crying. Trent felt this and ran to Piper to see what was wrong. Paige: Trent lets leave aunt..  
  
Trent: Don't be sad aunt Pipe. She need to hear it.  
  
Piper: I know buddy. I know.  
  
Phoebe: What bad lady?  
  
Trent: Wady in red. She hurt aunt Pheeb.  
  
Paige: How do you know this Trent?  
  
Trent: Aunt Pheeb heart talk to me. I see and tell.  
  
Trent walks up to the bed and holds out his hand.  
  
Trent: Take my hand. You see what I see. You not be sad again.  
  
Phoebe takes Trent's hand and is thrown into a premonition. She sees the seer and herself. The seer hands her a glass of tonic that Phoebe knows all to well. She sees herself drink the tonic. She then sees the baby in her stomach and can feel the feelings the baby has. Pure love for a mother he has never seen. Then Phoebe sees the underworld and the seer taking the baby. Then she sees the seer tapping into the baby's powers, but this time before the baby takes out everyone, Phoebe hears a small voice. Three little words made tears spring to her eyes. "For you mommy." Then the premonition was gone. Phoebe grabbed Trent and engulfed him in hugs and kisses. Piper and Paige couldn't believe their eyes.  
  
Phoebe: Thank you so much Trent. I needed that.  
  
Piper: Are you guys ok?  
  
Trent: Aunt Pheeb cry happy now?  
  
Phoebe: Yes Trent. Aunt Pheeb is crying happy tears.  
  
Paige: What did you see Phoebe? I mean should we be worried about anything?  
  
Phoebe: No worries. I heard what my baby said before he killed all the demons in the underworld. He said "for you mommy."  
  
Piper and Paige join in the hug between Phoebe and Trent. 


End file.
